Yami, Where Art Thou?
by RyouMagnus
Summary: A year after Bakura's defeat at the hands of the Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt, Bakura and Marik are living in London in an attempt to get away from it all and to nurse Bakura back to his former confidence. However, at the London Regional Championships, they meet a familiar face that sets the duo off on a journey back to Domino City.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

An endless monotone patter of falling rain is one of the few things you don't want to hear when awaking bleary eyed and late. The only positive thing that could possibly be gleaned off its watery surface is it's insistent pounding upon the window glass was acting so thoughtfully as a morning alarm. It's only a shame it came half an hour too late.

Marik scrambled out of bed, his purple t-shirt stained with spaghetti and some unknown beverage which might have been the explanation for his horrendous headache. Pulling on the nearest pair of trousers, he rocked himself away from the creaky mattress with a panicked leap, waking his sleeping partner. The Brit groaned and opened frosted corpse blue eyes just a crack to see his other half squeezing into inappropriately tight leather pants.  
>'Urgh, where do you think you're going?'<br>'Now's not the time for questions Bakura!' Marik cried, wriggling himself under the quintessential queen-sized monstrosity to grab at a pair of black boots. Bakura let out another groan and rolled over to check the time flashing in synchronisation with the rain pulverising itself into the glazed glass.

It had been a year since Bakura and Marik had moved to London in a desperate attempt to get away from it all. Bakura had found himself a… satisfactory job as the editor for a local magazine; whereas Marik had just been Marik.

'Bloody hell, its 6 in the bloody morning!' Bakura grumped as he sat up warily, snatching a half full bottle of red wine and gazing down the neck to check for any unwanted surprises. Just before he could take a swig, Marik yanked the bottle from his grip. 'Theres no time for that Bakura!' Marik exclaimed before gulping down a few mouthfuls himself and tossing the still unfinished container crashing into the wall. 'The London City Tournament starts in fifty minutes! We must fly, fetch me my chariot!' Marik proclaimed, pouting his chin and folding his arms in what was supposed to be a kingly fashion.'I wish you'd stop doing that' Bakura moaned, gazing forlornly at the dibbling red fluid race down the wall. Marik peaked down at his snow-haired companion to see he hadn't moved an inch.  
>'Bakura.'<br>'Marik.'  
>'We need to go.'<br>A few moments of silence.  
>'Now Bakura. We need to go now.'<br>'I'm aware.'

A full minute dragged it's weary limbs by.

'BBBAAAAKKKKUUUURRRAAAA' Marik shouted at the top of his lungs, bowling his white haired compadre over onto the other side of the bed. 'Fine, fine then' Bakura muttered standing up with an angry aura and stomping to the wardrobe, slipping on a blue and white striped t-shirt as he did so. 'Hurry Bakura hurry! We have to be at the doors in' he checked his Mickey Mouse watch Bakura had once won him in a carnival game. 'Forty-seven minutes! That's a whole three minutes of wasted time!'  
>'Very well observed Marik' Bakura said cooly as he slipped on his black trench coat. 'Shall we be off then?'<br>'Yes we shall! We will arrive at this tournament and utterly destroy any trace of competition and when they lie broken at our feet we will claim our reward and rule the world! Gwah ha ha ha ha!'  
>'Yes Marik very riveting' Bakura commented dryly as he fished his keys out the coat and began striding to the door. 'They shall count themselves lucky I'm no longer at my prime' Marik continued as they shut the door behind them and headed at a brisk pace towards Bakura's black sedan. 'I will defeat them before they even can make the first move' Marik smirked as they approached the automobile. 'Terrifying' muttered Bakura as he unlocked the doors.<p>

'Oh oh oh, can I drive?'  
>'Marik you don't know how to drive.'<br>'I can ride a motorbike. Can you ride a motorbike? I think otherwise!'  
>'Marik you never even got a license for that bike, you crashed it numerous times and bought me that stupid floral helmet that one christmas.'<br>'It's not stupid! I bought it because I thought it looked pretty.'  
>'Yes well to cut a long story short you're not driving.'<br>'Ishizu would let me drive.'  
>'I'm not bloody Aishizu am I?' Marik looked disheartened from that, like a puppy denied its treat.<br>'Jeeze Bakura theres no need to be so mean' Marik warbled. Bakura rolled his eyes as he stuck the keys in the ignition and let out a deep sigh. 'Look I'm sorry, but what did you expect at ten past six in the morning?'  
>'TEN PAST SIX?!' Marik practically screamed. Bakura had to check his ears in fear that the drums had burst. 'Away Bakura away! We must travel to the tournament… and WIN!'<br>'Oh bloody hell' Bakura grumbled as the car began to splutter away through the rainy tragedy around them.

The duo arrived at the gates of the Duel Monster's London Championships and Marik was buzzing. His violet eyes were shinning like wet pebbles as he slipped on his duel disk and marched with childish glee into the tournament grounds. Bakura rolled his own icy blue eyes, tossed the great albino mane sweeping down past his shoulders and slid his own duel disk on.  
>It has been a long while since either of the pair had dulled anyone, not since the Pharaoh had gone to the realm of spirits in Egypt after Bakura's defeat. For Bakura it had crushed him. His whole life had been devoted to find the Millennium Items and resurrecting Zorc. Now all he had was a bloody editing job and a small apartment where no one could find him.<p>

And Marik.

Marik had been his only comfort since that day. Marik had nursed him back to health without the knowledge of his watchful sister Aishizu or that meddlesome brat Yugi and his friends. It was Marik's idea to leave Egypt and it was Marik's decisions to live with him in London. The tournament was also Marik's master plan, all in the hope that Bakura would let his defeat go.

Fortunately for Marik, it wasn't long before the duel's began.

'Hey you!' Bakura turned to see a short, fat kid come waddling towards him like an inflated penguin. He had a black t-shirt several sizes too big, shoes he must have stolen from his father and a duel disk covered in graffiti stickers that looked like they came out of a pharmacy sticker book. 'What is it you want?' Bakura snapped, glaring at him with malevolent eyes. But the kid held his ground and pouted his several gelatinous chins. 'I'm going to kick your arse posh boy!' The kid obnoxiously sneered, puffing out his chest as several cronies whistled and clapped.  
>'So, you're trying to prove yourself are you?' Bakura replied calmly. His stern lips began to twitch into an evil, foxes grin. 'You fool! You have chosen your last opponent!'<p>

Marik, a large bucket of sweet popcorn in hand, sat down to watch the performance get under way. It had been a while since Marik had seen this side of Bakura, when his demonic friend and partner was truly alive. The malefic glean in his eyes and the wolfish cry of a dark laughter, corpse-white hair flowing in dramatic breeze as monsters from the abyss are spewed forth by his endless passion for the death of mortals. The cries of agonised opponents as they lost everything in this shadowy battle.

'Now Diabound, send this putrid mortal straight to the shadow realm!' Bakura cried in victory, his smile ever broadening as the little fat kid was lost in a sea of black laser. When the dust cleared, the boy was weeping, his body huddled in a foetal position in a desperate attempt at comfort. A warm liquid soaked through his pants as he became self aware of the lack of his demise.  
>Bakura stood over him, omnipotent eyes staring down like a dog eyes a steak. 'You were lucky this wasn't a Shadow Game, boy. Otherwise you would be spending eternity in darkness with thousands of unseen evil spirits of the damned.' Bakura paused a moment, swishing his hair and deactivating his duel disk in such dramatic flare he looked like he was born for it. 'You're never going to bother anyone again, are you mortal?'<br>'No sir I promise sir please don't kill me don't kill me plleeaaassee!' The boy wept and sniffled, a pitiful line of snot rolling down his cheek and mixing with the tears. Bakura smirked triumphantly. 'Good, now run along. Before I change my mind.' The kid scampered away as fast as his elephant legs could carry him, leaving nothing but a duel disk, some crumpled cards and a mysterious wet patch on the floor.

'Soooo, how was it? Good right?' Marik questioned, sidling up to Bakura with a cats curiosity.  
>'Oh Marik, how good it feels to be crushing the spirits of mortals again' Bakura exclaimed with obvious glee. 'I only wish there was a duel I can sink my teeth into, a challenge maybe to test my immortal soul and finally emerge as- you're not listening are you?' Marik looked up guiltily from a n empty bucket of popcorn as he brushed the crumbs off his mouth. 'How dare you judge my attendance skills!' Marik thundered in a falsetto angry tone. 'I am the Lord of Listening, King of Compensation, Dictator of Direction and-'<p>

'Marik, is that who I think it is?'

Bakura's sudden change of tone snapped Marik out of his speech and turned to see where Bakura was looking. A thin, tall skeleton with matted black hair withered with filth made it look like a giant rat had settled on top of his skull. His eyes were an empty green, hollow and shaded. But it was unmistakable, the red attire, the black makeup and even the little dice earring.

'Duke?!'

**T'sup, its moi here. I'm brand new to this shindig so if anyone fancies giving a review that'd be grand.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'What should we do? Should we confront him? What if he's here with Yugi and the others? We should go. Yes we should definably go.'

'Calm down Bakura, he looks alone doesn't he?'

'Yes, LOOKS. Marik we should go home. Now.'

Marik sighed and took a moment to think. A whole year of hiding out in a wastepaper flat Ryou's dad owned, how had they given their location away? Or was this just coincidence?

Duke, for his part, didn't notice them but stared at a nearby game with the focus of a daydreamer. He was ragged, worn down. The special twinkle in his eyes that he had when he was with Yugi and his friends seemed to have died out a long, long time ago.

'Bakura, I don't think he's with Yugi' Marik said in a concerned tone.

'What do you mean?' Bakura replied, confused at Marik's gentle voice. 'You're saying he came all the way from Domino City to here for no reason at all?'

'Look at him Bakura' Marik cautioned. 'He looks…broken.'

Bakura nodded, understanding. He knew that feeling all too well.

'We should talk to him' Marik suggested tentatively.

'Bloody hell Marik, why?

'Well…look at him Bakura, don't you just want to give him a hug?'

Bakura began to back away from Marik, an animalistic look of panic began to set in and he instinctively checked for the exits, like a deer who is used to being hunted. Marik shook his head.

'Don't worry, I haven't felt _his_ presence in a long time' he replied nonchalantly as Bakura began to calm down.

'We might as well Bakura' Marik went on. 'Even if we don't give him a hug, we can at least find out whats happened. To Yugi that is, maybe Aishizu or Odion as well!'

Bakura nearly slapped himself. He had been so concerned by his own well being, his own fear, he hadn't once thought about Marik's needs. That he might be missing his sister or his best friend. He felt a fool.

'I guess we can force a few words out of him' Bakura grumbled.

'Really? Oh wow Bakura you won't regret it!' Marik hugged him in galavanting glee, his dark brown skin felt warm against Bakura's own bone white skin.

'Yes, well, don't make me regret it' Bakura blushed, pulling gently away from the embrace.

'Now I suppose we can ambush him while he's coming out of the-.' Bakura might have finished an articulate plan if Marik hadn't yanked him up and called straight at their victim.

'Hey Duke! Long time no see!' Marik called cheerfully.

Duke Devlin glanced up at Marik and Bakura like a rabbit trapped in the headlights, those green eyes that once attracted the gaze of so many women now old and tired but still ready to run.

'Is, is that you Ryou?' Duke called, his voice hoarse like he had swallowed sandpaper.

'Hazard a guess' Bakura snapped, eyeing Duke up and down in case he broke for a run. Not that it looked like he would have be running anytime soon, his woefully thin limbs were like twigs in a hurricane; just waiting to snap under some unforeseen straw.

'W-w-well if you're going to kill me' Duke stammered, the small pinpricks of tears forming in his eyes. 'Do it now. P-please just get it over with.'

'We're not going to kill you!' Marik exclaimed, genuinely shocked by Duke's defeatist assumption.

'Not yet anyway' Bakura muttered, averting his eyes from the quivering stick before him.

Duke seemed to compose himself after that and wiped the shimmering slivers of tears from his eyes.

'If you're not going to k-kill me, w-why are you here?' Duke questioned gingerly. Bakura let out what could have been a cough or a laugh. Either way it made Duke nervous.

'Oh, well, I was wondering if you could tell us about Domino City and maybe' Marik paused a moment to collect his thoughts. 'Maybe tell me about Aishizu and Odion? I haven't talked to them since Egypt.'

Duke seemed taken aback by this, as if confused to the intentions of the simple question. His empty green eyes betrayed that lingering fear of Bakura, the white-haired rouge that had nearly caused the destruction of the entire world.

'Oh, okay' Duke stuttered out eventually, his pupil darting around his eye like a pingpong ball.

'But not here. My place. I'd f-feel safer there.'

Marik turned to Bakura with a pleading smile on his face. Bakura groaned with frustration, but nodded gruffly in agreement.

'Away we shall fly!' Marik exclaimed with unquenchable joy, flapping his hands like an excited pre-teen. 'Do you have a car? Or should we take Bakura's Or should we walk? Maybe we should hire out bikes!'

'Marik its pouring outside, we're not hiring bikes' Bakura corrected.

'Details Bakura, details' Marik dismissed. 'Away. Away! AWAY!'

To put it frankly, to say that Duke's home had seen better days is a smaller understatement than calling the ocean a lake. The hovel was fit for not even pigs, trash and the bursting black plastic bags that were surely once their home prevented any member of the trio from walking in a straight line. Fungus and droppings infected the place worse than locusts and gruesome graffiti marred the walls like a broken mirror. The stench of weed was overpowering, a rolling wave of green funk that slammed straight into the face of Bakura, but Marik strolled straight in as if he was just popping round the local deli.

Duke sat himself down at the edge of his bed, the once red sheets stained a vile brown upon a matters soaked with vice. Duke, unconcerned, took a crumpled joint from the trashed bedside table and dug out a lighter from his pocket.

'Really?' Bakura sniffed, openly disgusted.

'Don't be rude Bakura!' Marik chided 'do as you please Duke.'

Duke took a long drag and looked Marik softly in the eyes.

'Thanks. Really.' Duke mumbled softly, that mile long stare coming back into his eyes.

'Hey, hey!' Bakura called angrily. 'Stay with us pothead; wouldn't want you visiting the Shadow Realm just yet.'

Duke seemed to snap out of his daydream and took another drag.

'S-sorry. That seems to h-h-h-happen more these days.'

'Its alright' Marik comforted 'just tell us, why are you in London? Where's Yugi? And my sister? Odion?'

Duke took a few deep breaths and another drag before answering, as if he was about to take the plunge in a roller coaster ride.

'I left Yugi and the gang' Duke said, shooing a great elephant out the door. He gave them a moment to soak it in with another drag.

'After P-P-Pegasus retired, it all went down the t-toilet.' Duke went on, a sadness mixed with nostalgia creeping into his voice. 'I couldn't find work and my dice kept on failing me. I went to every d-d-dice ring and casino in the c-city. No luck. I t-tried to set up a European b-b-branch of Dungeon D-D-Dice Monsters, but again it g-got me nowhere. I got into drugs. I had a friend who u-used to live here with m-me. The p-place was actually hers but when she d-d-d-died last m-month, she left the place to me. S-sweet huh? Now all I can do is s-sit here and w-wait until they evict me I g-guess.'

There was a very long silence after that. Duke seemed to have calmed down, drawing deeper puffs of smoke until the herb burned out, then flicking the stump somewhere into the gloating mess.

'Wow' Marik finally spoke. 'Thats pretty hardcore.'

Duke let out a small snort at that.

'Yeah' he dazed. 'I guess.'

'What about Yugi then?' Bakura asked with toned down aggression. 'Whats happening to the runts?'

Duke looked a little shocked by that.

'You mean you g-g-guys haven't heard?' Duke quizzed. 'Y-yugi's holding a t-t-tournament. P-p-people don't believe he's the K-king of Games anymore. Any major d-duelist is gunna be t-there.'

Marik turned to Bakura with an odd gleam in his eye.

'Well you can count us out' Bakura sniffed, turning his back on the burnt out junkie. 'Me and Marik are quite happy how we are. Now thank you for your hospitality but we really must be going. Come along, Marik.'

'Bakura, wait.' Marik called after him.

'Hm?'

'I, I think we should go.'

'What? Bloody hell Marik whats gotten into you? Do you honestly want to go back to those…kids?'

'Bakura they're not bad people, stop hating them and let it go.'

'No, you're right Marik, they aren't bad people. I am. All I've ever wanted to do is wring that Yugi's neck and send his soul to the Shadows!'

'I don't believe you.'

'What? What do you mean you don't believe me?! Marik I tried to destroy the world and loved every moment of it. The only thing that stopped me from that dream was Yugi and his pesky friends.'

'You're not like that anymore Bakura.'

'I meticulously planned everything, down to the tiniest detail. I had waited 3000 years to put my plan into action and even then they still they beat me! Now tell me Marik, why am I not evil anymore?'

It suddenly occurred to Bakura that he was shouting, but he didn't care.

'I've lived thousands of generations and sacrificed everything for evil's sake. I'm not going to throw that away. We are NOT going to that tournament and that is final!'

Bakura was panting hard, his hands gripped into tight fists of anger. Marik stood there stunned, Bakura had never talked to him like that before. Slowly, but surely, tears began to spring to the Tomb Keeper's eyes.

With a sudden wail, Marik ran out the room, his face buried in his hands. Bakura reached out for him but Marik shouldered past with an angry thud, slamming the door behind him.

Silence settled like a cold, wet sheet.

'W-way to go dude.' Duke commented dryly, lying back onto his bed as the weed kicked in.

'Shut up Duke' Bakura snapped. Duke raised his arms in mock defence as he began to drift away into an unforeseen nether space.

Bakura waited a moment, collecting his thoughts. He opened the door and followed Marik outside into the rain. The Egyptian was sitting on the curb, the rain still pouring around him, soaking into his clothes and hair. Bakura sighed and sat down next to him. Marik jerked away, turning his body to face away.

'Listen Marik.' Bakura began as Marik continued a stony, relentless silence.

'Marik I'm sorry. I lost my cool. I should never have spoken to you like that. But you have to understand, I'm evil to the core. My entire life has been revenge and evil. It's who I am.'

'Tell me Bakura.' Marik said softly, wiping the tears from his eyes. 'If you're evil, why do you like me?'

'What?'

'I'm not evil, or I'm not evil anymore. I turned my back on that when Yami defeated Malik, I didn't want to kill him anymore. So if I'm everything you hate, you despise, why do you like me?'

Bakura was silent for a while after that.

Then, Marik felt a warm brush against him as Bakura threw his arms around him.

'Marik' Bakura said softly. 'You're the only one who's ever cared for me, despite my evil. That is why I lo-.' Bakura stopped himself short before Marik could catch on. 'That is why I like you Marik.'

Marik took a moment to respond to that, but when he did he unfurled his arms and returned Bakura's embrace. 'Okay.' Marik sniffled. 'Okay.'

'Although I will definably regret this and I'm probably going to kill you for it, but yes, I will go to this tournament with you.'

'Oh Bakura do you mean it?'

'Yes, although I won't be taking part. But I'll be there.'

'Well I suppose its better than nothing. Thank you Bakura, you'll find it more help than you think!'

'Don't push it, I'm not partaking. Deal?'

'Deal.'

Marik, with large amounts of ecstasy from the good news, pecked Bakura on the cheek and hopped up off the curb. Bakura, furiously blushing, followed suit.

'Okay, Domino City, here we come!' Marik exclaimed.

'Except we don't have enough money, how are we going to get there?' Bakura asked.

'Ah. I hadn't thought of that.'

Just then, a white sports car came tearing down the street, aimed like an arrow directly at Bakura.

'Bakura look out!' Marik cried as he tackled him to the floor.

The sports car swerved and spun out, crashing into Bakura's own sedan and finally resting itself in the middle of the road with a few minor dents.

'Watch where you're bloody going!' Bakura shouted.

'Oh great, it just had to be you dweebs didn't it?' A familiar voice sounded from the driver of the car. Hopping out of the luxury leather seat, was Seto Kaiba.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The billionaire stood, long white coat billowing in the breeze as he swept his luxury brown hair to the side.

'Why'd you wreck my car nerds?' Kaiba interrogated, striding towards the two with omnipotent fury.

'Ah, Seto' Bakura mused, standing up straight and brushing the dust off his coat. 'Long time no see.'

'Why did you wreck my car Bakura? Shouldn't you be wallowing in the Shadow Realm right about now? Or have you come to get defeated again by one of the best duellists in the world?'

'One of the best? That's unlike you Seto, what happened to being the best?'

'Don't patronise me loser, Yugi is the current King of Games but soon he'll be nothing but the King of Lame. I will take my title back as the greatest duelist whose ever lived!'

'Then our interests collied' Marik jumped in 'we need to get to Domino City to be a part of Yugi's tournament too!'

Kaiba scoffed at that, sneering at the duo.

'Yeah, like I'm going to help you losers out. Bakura, do you remember when you kidnapped my brother and held him hostage on my rooftop? And you, you have the world's evilest dark side living inside of you that nearly killed all of us and wrecked my Battle City tournament, remember that? So remind me again why I should help either of you mess up my chance to finally beat the King of Games?'

Bakura and Marik looked at each other awkwardly while Kaiba watched with a satisfied smirk on his cruel lips.

'Because if you do, we'll help you beat Yugi' Marik said at last.

Kaiba burst out laughing, which was definitely not the response the duo was hoping for.

'How are you two losers going to help me beat the King of Games? Need I remind you that he has the three Egyptian God Cards as well as a deck that not even the Pharaoh could defeat?'

'Marik knows the Egyptian Gods inside and out' Bakura retorted, coming to his friends aid. 'He knows their individual weaknesses and strengths. As for Yugi's deck, I know his cards well from the time a part of my soul was set inside the Millennium Puzzle. I can tell you what combination he's going to use and when he'll use it.'

Kaiba thought for a moment, his index finger tapping the duel disk strapped to his forearm. Finally, he came to a decision. Kaiba pulled out his phone and dialled quickly.

'Yes, its me. Prep an extra two rooms on the White Dragon Mk IV, we're going to have some guests.'

Kaiba snapped the phone shut and glared at Marik and Bakura.

'Okay, you can come. But I need your word that neither of you losers will try and duel Yugi and win and report all your information to me.'

'You can count on us Mr. Kaiba sir!' Marik called in a parody soldier voice.

'I'm not even duelling, so no need to worry about me' Bakura added.

'Good, the less garbage I have to get through to get to Yugi, the better. Now come along losers, we need to get to the airport.'

'But, but we haven't packed anything! And what about my car?' Bakura questioned.

'Thats not my problem. As KaibaCorp employees, you will receive a maximum wage of ¥1,000 an hour with a ¥20,000 bonus now to buy clothes and whatever else you need, it'll all be transferred into your bank accounts by the time we're above Greece.'

'Don't you need our bank details or-'

'The hacking will give me something to do on the flight' Kaiba smirked. 'Now lets go, dweebs.'

Bakura turned to Marik who had the broad oblivious smile of a child on his face.

'Come on Bakura it'll be fun' Marik beamed as Bakura tutted and shook his head slowly.

After half an hour of tearing through the London streets, racing through red lights and Kaiba's harsh laughter at vexed drivers forced to step aside for the man who had it all. Marik and Bakura had tried to say goodbye to Duke before they left, but the ex-game shop owner was in a world all to his own and didn't hear them as Kaiba's sports car powered out of the street leaving only a skid-mark and a busted sedan to show that they had ever been there at all.

When the pair arrived at the private airstrip, a great hulking mass of white steel shaped into a plane was waiting for them. 'Woowwwwww' Marik admired, his eyes filled with wonder as Bakura cynically rolled his. 'Get on losers, we leave as soon as I say the word' Kaiba snapped and the two villains bundled themselves inside the luxury compartments. The rooms were of the highest standard, satin sheets, velvet cushions, leather seats, sheepskin carpet and a tv that almost took up the entire wall. 'Bakura check this place out! They have everything here, even pillow chocolates!' Marik snatched up on the foiled delights and popped it into his mouth with a satisfying chew. Bakura stood there, bemused and amused while also trying not to look impressed. 'Yes very flamboyant Marik' Bakura mumbled 'but if you don't mind me I'm going down to the bar.'

'They have a bar?' Marik squealed, his mouth still full of chocolate.

Several hours in flight, and Marik was already drunk. He had tried to match Bakura shot for shot but after spending most of his life living underground, Marik had found little time to properly develop a drinking habit. Bakura on the other hand was a master, still going strong at a dozen by the time Marik was literally under the table. 'Bahkunra I downt feel sho well' Marik said before vomiting violently on of the Kaiba's bouncers. To give the guard some credit, he did not even blink, but whatever shoes he was wearing were lost underneath a messy pile of what looked like porridge and carrot. 'Why must I always do this?' Bakura grumbled, heaving a paralytically drunk Marik off the floor and half carrying half dragging him to his room. 'You know it wouldn't kill you to lend a hand' Bakura spat at the henchmen. No response. 'Typical' Bakura sighed as he made it to the stairs. Marik was giggling incessantly and wobbling his arms in Bakura's grasp as if they were made of gelatine and toothpicks. Bakura heaved a little harder until he finally threw Marik into their joint room. Marik collapsed face first on the beaded rolled around on the satin sheets, smearing them with vomit and dribble. 'Urgh' Bakura complained grabbing Marik by the arm and a kitchen towel in the other. He began wiping the liquid substances off Marik's face and t-shirt in a almost motherly fashion. 'You're a mess Marik' Bakura grumbled.

'You're the mesh' Marik mumbled, his read rocking back and forth. 'Hey Baskura?'

'What is it Marik?'

There was an awkward pause as if Marik was preparing to say some deep inspiration speech. What actually happened was Marik leant forward and kissed him.

Bakura was stunned as Marik's vomit stained lips touched his. After the shock wore off, Bakura finally realised what was happening and pushed Marik off. 'Buh wah?' Marik moaned as he fell back onto the bed. 'Marik you're drunk so you probably won't remember this conversation, but next time you kiss me, don't be covered in your own vomit and be bloody piss drunk!'

'Shure thing Bakurhaaaazzzzzz…' And with that, Marik passed out into a coma-like sleep. Bakura looked over him, unimpressed. 'What on earth am I going to do with you' Bakura sighed before throwing the sheet over his Egyptian friend and closing the door.


	4. Chapter 4

'Oh god what happened last night? My head… uurrrghhhhh.' Marik clutched his forehead and reached for the pitcher of ice water only a few inches out of his reach. 'Bakaura? Bakura, a little help here' Marik called. Bakura, who was sat next to him in a dark blue suit he 'borrowed' from Kaiba's ensuite wardrobe, his hair neatly combed and black leather shoes immaculately polished. Marik meanwhile was still in a dressing gown, his intricate tattoos just poking out behind the collar. 'Sodding hell Marik get dressed already' Bakura snapped. 'We'll be arriving at Domino City any moment the pilot said.' Marik rolled his eyes the same way Bakura did, which made Bakura scowl even harder. 'Calm down Bakura' Marik patronised. 'I have a headache okay? Don't make many noises or I'll flip out.' Bakura's scowl deepened as he grabbed the pitcher and threw it's contents all over Marik. A moment of silence flitted by like the brief pause one suffers after accidentally walking into the wrong bathroom. 'I probably deserved that' Marik said sheepishly after a while.

'Yes. Yes you did.' Bakura huffed, looking out of the window. In the distance, the tell-tale faint shadow of Domino City could be seen striding forward like a leviathan on the horizon. 'Well, I'll go and change' Marik shuddered as the cold water began to reach his bones. He stood up and stumbled away, a hand clutching his sandy hair as he disappeared back to his room. Bakura sighed. It seems Marik didn't remember anything from the night before. 'Perhaps for the best' Bakura muttered to himself softly as he straightened his tie and smoothed down the from of his blazer. 'Oh Marik, you're so innocent in the ways of evil' Bakura sighed. He had gotten used to monologging his thoughts aloud in the hundreds of years he had wandered the earth. "Thou, Nature, art my goddess" appears to be an apt description for my circumstances. Unfortunately I have failed in my goal. What is a being to live for when I have no purpose, no driving goal? As long as the Necklace is whole I am bound to this earth by the will of the Dark One. He was defeated, not destroyed. I still feel s shred of his corrupted essence swirling inside of me as some sort of mythical anchor. I am naught but the Persephone in this game and my dread master is Hades himself. So what ought I do? Listen to the darkness within me as I always have done in the centuries I have walked as an immortal or listen to… Marik.' Bakura smirked a little at that. 'To ask for that Tombkeeper to sustain me, it is asking too much of him. His soul is fractured. He lost it the day the dark spirit Malik was incepted in his mind. So it is decided then.' Bakura stood up, a steely determination in those corpse-eyes. 'Yugi Moto, I will have my revenge. You will rot in the shadows forever more. Thus is the solemn promise of the King of Thieves.'

'Rousing speech' Kaiba said in that bored tone of his. Bakura turned in hate, a black fire building up in him that had not been lit since the days he hounded the Millennium Items. However not even magic conjured from the darkest pits could face three bodyguards each holding a fully loaded gun. Bakura laughed at the disappointing circumstances. 'So I suppose this is the end for me.' Bakura smirked, the fire beginning to die once again. Now it was Kaiba's turn to flash a wolfish grin, the pearly white teeth of someone who could afford million-dollar dentists. 'As much as I would like to wipe you from the face of the earth like the disgusting parasite you are, I have other plans in mind for you Bakura.' Kaiba said, the omnipotence that comes with being the richest man alive shinning clear in his eyes. 'Oh?' Bakura quizzed, sitting back down and grasping a small tumbler of some expensive spirit and daring a short sip. 'What could this order possibly be?'

'Yugi's friends.' Kaiba ordained as he sat in the seat opposite, his guards holstering their weapons and standing either side of the previous duel champion. 'Tristan, Tae, Mai and Joey. They all need to be taken out so the way is clear for me to take back my title.'

'You want me to send them to the Shadow Realm? My my Seto I knew you were cold but not cruel.'

'You are not to kill any of them. That would mean Yugi would close down the tournament. No, simply either beat them in a duel yourself or take them out in more with more… eccentric actions.' Bakura thought for a moment and gave Kaiba a brief raise of the eyebrow. 'What makes you think I want his friends? Yugi Moto is the only one I want.' Kaiba was silent for a while, great gears turning over in his mind. 'After I defeat Yugi in a fair duel in the finals' Kaiba proclaimed 'you can do with him as you wish under the condition that you do exactly as I say. If I tell you to jump, you jump. If I tell you red is blue, it's blue. Got that, Bakura?'

"How many fingers, Winston?" Bakura quoted sarcastically.

'Do you understand?' Kaiba insisted, leaning forward out of his seat and staring threateningly into the dark spirit's eyes. A second went by. Then another. A third. A fourth. Finally Bakura relented and gave a slight bow of his head. 'Very well' the white-haired villain said 'I agree to your terms Seto.' Kaiba nodded and leaned back into the chair, his fingers crisscrossing like a human pyramid from his own design. 'We will be arriving in Domino City within the hour' Kaiba confided 'I had the pilot delay our flight to give you time to prepare your deck.'

'What makes you think I'm duelling Kaiba? I already told you, I quit.' Kaiba got up to go, walking towards the door. Bakura sat, staring out the plane window with a clam expression. "A Prince who tries conquers a dictatorship would find the battle hard but the rule easy, whereas if he conquers a free land he will find the battles easy and the ruling hard." Am I wrong?'

'You always had a machiavellian twist to you Seto' Bakura smiled as Kaiba walked away. A few moments of watching the drifting clouds roll by and Marik returned. He was dressed in the kind of open collar sand yellow suit that managed to suit only him as well as a sharp purple aviator glasses. 'Well?' Marik stated as he posed, cocking his hips to the side and running a soft hand through combed blonde hair. 'How do I look?' Bakura sighed and gave his eyes an almost comical roll. 'You look like a well dressed baboon Marik' Bakura snarked 'same as always.' Marik laughed at that and sat down in the chair Kaiba had just left vacant. 'So' Marik asked 'the tournament eh? Do you think I have a chance at getting to the semi's Bakura? Do ya?' Bakura smiled a little.

'No unfortunately not.' Marik's smile faltered a little at that and a confused mist could be seen through the glaring purple of his glasses. 'Why's that?' Marik asked.

'Because I shall be duelling too' Bakura said confidently, looking Marik in the eyes. The duo stared at each other for a while, Marik's set mouth broadening further and further in a cheshire cat smile. 'BAKURA!'

The arrival party was certainly prepared. A light blue carpet had been rolled out in response and the way was lined with agents and servants all wearing the black and blue uniform of the Kaiba Corporation. At the very end of the procession was a black limo, the driver and footman already prepared to open the door to their boss and his esteemed guests. There was one anomaly with the procession. Just as Kaiba began to depart the plane, something blonde and obnoxious vaulted over the velvet rope and planted two feet squarely in the billionaires path. 'Hey there Kwaiba' Joey Wheeler beamed, his blue jacket flapping gently in the breeze. Kaiba looked mildly disgusted as if he had just watched a dog pee on his carpet. 'Get out of my way dweeb.' Kaiba grunted, trying to move around the annoying American. 'Awh don't act like that Kwaiba' Joey smiled, stepping in front of his way. 'Besides, you'll have a lot of time to think it over after you lose to me in the tournament.' Now Kaiba did laugh. A harsh, grating laugh that wiped the smile of Joey's face in an instant. 'You don't have a chance Wheeler' Kaiba brutalised. 'You're a buffoon. There's more of a chance that those idiots would win than you, and thats if I wasn't duelling.' Kaiba said as he pointed to the entrance of the plane. Marik was out in front pretending to wave to adoring fans with Bakura few steps behind with his hands in his pockets and a slight scowl on his lips. To say that Joey was stunned was an understatement. The plucky blonde's legs nearly gave out under him as he stumbled backwards. 'Marik? Bakura? What are you guys doing here?'

'Hey there, long time no see Joey!' Marik called as he skipped down the last couple of stairs before doing a dramatic pirouette at the bottom. Bakura's scowl hardened into concrete and trudged regretfully down the last few stairs. 'Buh, wha?' Joey asked, confused. 'Why are you guys hanging out with a creep like Kwaiba?' Suddenly, a thought occurred to Joey with terrible realisation.

'Wait. Is that the real Bakura or the evil Bakura?' Bakura rolled his eyes as he started walking towards the American, eyes glowing a malevolent blue. 'I've already had to answer this bloody question, don't make me do it again.' Bakura threatened as Joey began to regain his resolve. 'Why Kwaiba?' Joey cried, anguished. 'Why would you even look at these guys? They're evil Kwaiba. Pure evil!'

'Hey now' Marik said gingerly 'I'm not evil anymore Joey, right? And Bakura.' Marik shot a sidelong glance at his British companion who was steadily growing more vindictive. 'Bakura's fine now, I promise. He won't cause you any trouble at all. Scouts honour.' This made Joey hesitate, although the loyal growl of concern still scrunched his features. Bakura's scowl seemed to relent a moment and twisted into a smirk. 'No, I'm still very much evil.' Bakura chimed. A bead of sweat dribbled from Marik's brow as he turned to scold Bakura. 'Why would you-'

'See! Evil Kwaiba! I told you!' Joey accused, readying his duel disk for an all out battle with the forces of darkness. 'Put it away Wheeler.' Kaiba cut off, faltering Joey once more.

'Yes, be a good simpleton and do as you're told before you get hurt' Bakura jabbed. Joey's face went a comical tomato red in rage. 'Why you-' Joey was about to cry before Kaiba walked over and got into his limo. Marik and Bakura following suit, Marik giving the angered Joey an apologetic nod and a friendly grin; whereas Bakura flashed him a malevolent look and carried on, hands still tucked away in his pocket. The limo pulled away and the honorary procession was quickly whipped away, leaving a stunned and bemused Joey Wheeler all alone on the airfield grounds. Marik peeked out from the back window of the limousine to see Wheeler turn and shake and angry fist at the black car cussing some unrepeatable and thankfully screened words. 'Jeeze guys I kinda feel bad for him. Maybe we should have offered him a lift back?' Marik suggested innocently as he turned and sat back down on the satin seats. Kaiba shot the Egyptian a glare that suggested he thought Marik a baskets short of a picnic; whereas Bakura smiled. A genuine, happy smile. 'Oh Marik' he said 'you won't ever change will you?' Kaiba huffed and opened up his laptop and began tapping away furiously at the keyboard. Marik smiled back, confused but happy. 'I try not to.' He beamed as the midnight limo teared away into Domino City.


End file.
